irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanian
The Mechanians are a mysterious race of bio-mechanical organisims from the Xi Tauri system. History The Mechanians once lived on 9 planets of their 3 starred solar system. They were an angry,xenophobic race,similar to the Irkens. They enslaved nearby planets and robotic races. Mechanian hierarchy was based on the most powerful and intelligent of their species. The weak were killed in brutal trials in their society. The Mechanian Empire was ruled by three powerful super intelligent computers,along with a lower council of the strongest,smartest mechanians. After years of tyranny,the Mechanian empire began to go into unethical activities,such as body enhancements and biological super weapons. This went against the traditional Mechanian way of life. For years,Mechanians have depended on natural skill and strength. Most of their race split into rebelling factions. Soon,major civil war broke out. The wars lasted for millions of years,soon the wars left their planets destroyed and ruined. The empire soon fell,but the remaining factions quarreled over extrasolar planets and resources. After discovering a planet called Matroy,most of their species slowly died off or destroyed it each other. The last members of their races lingered on planet Matroy,but eventually died. Biology Most lifeforms on the Mechanis planets are metallic robotic organisims with tough,metal exoskeletons. They are composed of a strange durable metal. This metal is as hard as average metal,but is as almost durable as flesh. Many lifeforms on Mechanis also have the ability to shapeshift by moving their parts in complicated ways,due to experiments from the Mechanis wars. They can transform into different organisms,shapes,and sizes. Some creatures can even transform into functional weapons and machines,due to war experiments. Most Mechanians can transform only into metallic replicas of organic lifeforms. Others can transform into machines and vehicles with special suits and upgrades. Mechanians gain their transformations by scanning creatures and adding them to a database in their brains. Mechanian lifeforms all seem to possess a number of "power cores". These cores resemble metal spheres with one colored light in the center. They usually function as "hearts" and other organs. A huge reflective oval inside their chest functions as a "brain",along with backup computer chips incase they get damaged. Mechanians use green blue crystals for energy. They usually ingest them in a hot liquid form. These crystals have the ability to replicate themselves and spread,if not stopped they can infest an entire planet. Mechanian crystals can be used to power weapons or machines. Although,they are incredibly toxic to biological organisms and usually severely injures them on contact. Ingestion of the crystals in any physical form can cause death. Mechanians are very adaptable. They can survive extreme temperatures,breathe any atmosphere, and survive in the vacuum of space. However,they can be killed and can starve to death without energy crystals. They also can be damaged by large amounts of liquid H2O. Most Mechanians have the unique ability to generate weapons from their body. However,they require special attachments and ammo to use them. Mechanians reproduce asexually by creating embryos using scrap parts across their planet,and then encasing their young in gigantic "Crystal jelly sack" eggs. Mechanians do not seem to have genders. However,some wildlife on Mechanis can reproduce sexually and even have genders. Homeworlds Their homeworlds are on 9 metallic planets in the Xi Tauri solar system in the dimension of "Z-456". Their dimension is similar to real life Earth. ''These planets were abandonded after the wars. Here are there planets: * Mechanis 1(Moon,Destroyed) This is a moon of Mechanis 3,it was completely destroyed to test a powerful laser cannon on Mechanis 3. * Mechanis 2 This is another moon of Mechanis 3. It was used for military bases. * Mechanis 3 This planet used to be the capital planet of the Mechanian Empire. It was mostly destroyed and used for bases for rebel factions. SICC currently has bases here. * Mechanis 4 This planet used to belong to the empire as well. It is now covered in mysterious dust storms and is filled with ruins. THe most dangerous mechanian beasts live here. * Mechanis 5 This planet used to be a gigantic industrial factory planet. It was destroyed in the war. Some mechanian machines are hidden here and are still functional. * Mechanis 6 Used as another empire city planet. Destroyed. * Mechanis 7 This planet was used as junkyard planet. It is abandoned. * Mechanis 8 This planet used to belong to the Empire,but it was converted into a military planet for enemy factions. * Mechanis 9 This planet is shrouded in mystery. It was originally used a military weapon testing planet. It is now infested with unstable rifts and Mechanian experiment abominations. Other planets There are 5 other planets in the Xi Tauri system. * Mechanis 10 A golden,metallic planet covered in strange geometric structures. A race of interconnecting computer like robots live here known as "Connecteeons". These creatures usually just connect to each other to form structures,strangely. Mechanis 11 A metallic planet missing a huge chunk. It was once home to a race of robots composed of shapeshifting nanobots. They were very similar to the Mechanians. They were rivals with the Mechanian race,but died during the war because of a temporary black hole. They are extinct. Mechanis 12 A rocky,airless ice world. Mechanis 13 A strange,mysterious pink planet with a thin atmosphere. It is barren and lifeless. Artifacts from incredibly advanced civilizations are rumored to exist here. Mechanis X This planet is a cube shaped metallic planet with brown rings. It inhabits it's own pocket dimension separated from Z-456. It can visited by using a hidden portal near Mechanis 13. It seems to have biological plant life on it,strangely. Zeerk hid here during the Slyzor attack. Not much is known about it. Experiments During the wars,the Empire conducted dangerous tests on random mechanians. Most of these tests ended up killing patients,or horribly injuring them. The purpose of these tests was to transform their entire race into "perfect biological weapons". These experiments gave Mechanians the ability to shapeshift and generate weapons from their bodies. Many tests were done on Mechanians and Mechanian wildlife. These biological upgrades were passed on to their offspring,and eventually resulted in most Mechanian life having the natural ability to transform. Many creatures were used as living weapons,this resulted in most wildlife on Mechanis to use weapons to survive. Culture Mechanian culture is "survival of the fittest" and holds natural skills very greatly. Their young participate in graditorial battle to "weed out the weak". Leaders are elected based on their strength and(or) intelligence. Their entertainment is similar to Irken Entertainment,only much more physically active. Trivia of Doom * Mechanians are obviously based off of ''Transformers. * The Mechanian wars lasted millions of years. * Creatures having the ability to transform was caused by experiments conducted on them to transform them into literal living weapons. * SICC is currently planning to use an army of altered Mechanian creatures to destroy the Irken Race. * Mechanians come from an alternate universe,but have traveled to Z-14 a few times. This means they may have once created inter dimensional travel. * Some of their planets have oceans of liquid Mechanian crystal. * The atmosphere on the Mechanis planets is toxic to most biological lifeforms. This excludes Mechanis X. * Sentient Mechanians are extinct,although some Mechanian lifeforms were altered to become sentient. * There is a subspecies of Mechanian that developed on an unknown planet in Z-14,Z has used some to create an army. * It is hinted that the Mechanis planets and Mechanis life itself was created by an extremely advanced alien race. However,this race is most likely extinct. * Mechanis 10 was created from large groups of malfunctioning A.I,this is evidence of the Mechanians being created. Category:Ancient Races Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Dangerous Category:Alternate Universes Category:Dimensions Category:Planets Category:Extinct Category:Fanon